


Salah Paham

by Ningie



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningie/pseuds/Ningie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika suatu kesalah pahaman berujung menjadi cinta, maka nikmat tuhanmu mana lagi yang kau dustakan?<br/>Asakaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salah Paham

**Author's Note:**

> Assasination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei

Sudah seminggu sejak ujian akhir semester kedua terjadi.

Dengan hasil Akabane Karma berada di posisi pertama dan Asano Gakushuu di posisi kedua, tapi kali ini Asano tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal peringkat, karena bagaimanapun ini adalah ujian akhir semester terakhir mereka sebagai siswa SMP—dan masih ada ujian kelulusan bulan maret nanti.

Entah mengapa kekalahannya kali ini membuat dirinya semakin terpacu untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi. Terutama untuk mengalahkan sang ayah.

Paling tidak ia harus berterima kasih kepada kelas E karena berhasil meyadarkan teman-teman kelasnya kembali dan sedikit menyadarkan ayahnya dari ideologi pendidikannya yang terkenal keras itu.

Dan entah sejak kapan kakinya telah melangkah ke arah bukit tempat kelas E berada.

"Asano-kun?"

Tidak perlu bagi Asano untuk pura-pura tidak melihat kehadiran pemuda yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

"Akabane."

Ya.

Orang itu adalah Akabane Karma.

"Hee.. mau apa kau hendak mendaki bukit ke kelas E? Ingin mengejek atau berterima kasih?"

'Cara berbicaranya entah mengapa menyebalkan sekali.' Batin Asano kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku ingin berterima kasih? Tidak boleh?" Asano berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya, pasalnya bertemu dengan Karma sendiri saat ini dapat menyulut emosinya entah kenapa.

"Hmmm."

Karma berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Asano. Hingga akhirnya jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu langkah—namun Karma malah makin memperpendek jarak mereka dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Asano.

"Sebelum berterima kasih kepada kami, mungkin ada baiknya kau memberiku selamat, Asano-kun."

Kira-kira jarak mereka hanya terhitung dua senti. JIka ada yang iseng untuk mendorong Karma maka kecupan bisa saja terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Sadar akan situasi yang tidak mengenakkan Asano segera menjauhkan wajah Karma dari hadapannya. Entah mengapa pipinya jadi sedikit memanas karena terlalu dekat dengan wajah Karma.

Sedangkan kondisi serupa juga dialami Karma, pipinya merona karena dia bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Awkward (n).  
Satu kondisi dimana kita merasa canggung dengan lawan bicara kita.

"Y-ya sudah sana jika kau ingin berterima kasih." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Karma segera berlari dari hadapan Asano.

Segera Asano urungkan niat baiknya untuk berterima kasih pada kelas E karena moodnya dirusak oleh Karma, salah satu penghuni kelas E.

'Lain kali sajalah.'

Setelah itu Asano memilih pulang.

.

.

Setelah kabur cukup jauh dari Asano, refleks Karma menurunkan tempo berlarinya dan akhirnya berhenti. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia harus lari dari hadapan Asano.

"Tch, kenapa juga aku harus lari dari hadapannya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu wajah Asano seketika muncul di pikirannya. Seolah adegan tadi terputar seperti di film.

Wajah Asano yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, wajah Asano yang memerah menahan malu, dan wajah Asano yang sangat tampan.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Arghh kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba ada di pikiranku dan kenapa pula aku berpikir jika si brengsek itu tampan! Jelas lebih ikemen si Isogai itu ketimbang dia!"

Setelah mencak-mencak sendiri di jalan selama beberapa menit akhirnya Karma memutuskan untuk pulang saja daripada orang yang melintas berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Jika dia tidak bereaksi seperti tadi pasti aku tidak akan salah tingkah seperti ini." Gumamnya.

 

* * *

 

Tanpa mereka sadari siswa kelas E yang sudah turun bukit semenjak tadi memilih untuk melihat adegan pertemuan dua jagoan kelas itu ketimbang melintas. Bahkan Nakamura, wanita berambut pirang yang dijuluki "cewek inggris" itu sampai mengabadikan momen saat Asano dan Karma berdekatan.

Dari sudut pandang mereka dan foto tersebut terlihat jika mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang berciuman, terlebih reaksi yang dikeluarkan keduanya benar-benar mencurigakan. Hal itu sukses menjadi perdebatan di kalangan pelajar SMP yang masih sedikit polos itu.

"K-Kau lihat tadi!? Kyaaa mereka berciumann!"

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh! Asano masih belum terlalu jauh dari kita."

"Ternyata mereka mempunyai hubungan yang seperti itu ya."

"Tidak kusangka Karma itu tipe orang yang langsung ngegas."

"Nagisa, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami jika Karma itu ternyata belok?"

"A-Aku juga baru mengetahuinya Sugino-kun."

Kira-kira seperti itulah reaksi mereka semua karena melihat Asano dan Karma yang diduga berciuman setelah pulang sekolah.

.

.

Sayangnya yang menikmati adegan itu bukan hanya siswa kelas E saja, namun beberapa siswa kelas A yang kebetulan melintas disana dan siswa SMP Kunugigaoka lainnya. Dan mereka memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Nakamura.

 

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya ada berita menghebohkan di SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Cinta terlarang. Asano Gakushuu dari kelas A diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Akabane Karma dari kelas E."

Tulisan kontroversial di mading sekolah sukses membuat seluruh siswa di gedung utama heboh pagi itu. Tak lupa dengan bukti foto yang berukuran cukup besar terpampang, membuat siapapun percaya jika gosip ini benar adanya.

"H-Hey yang benar saja!"

"Tidakkk! Berita ini pasti palsu!"

"Tapi jelas-jelas Asano terlihat sedang mencium Akabane, bahkan muka mereka berdua terlihat memerah setelahnya."

"Kyaaa cinta terlarang! Tapi kenapa harus dengan anak kelas E sih! Ehh tapi mereka terlihat cocok!"

Asano yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di sekolah heran dengan banyak siswa yang heboh melihat mading sekolah. Bahkan ada beberapa cewek yang teriak kegirangan ataupun menangis lebay.

"Ada apa ini?"

Segera ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju mading sekolah, seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

Terlihat dua foto yang sudah di collage itu menampilkan pemuda berambut jingga yang diyakini adalah Asano Gakushuu dan pemuda bersurai merah yaitu Akabane Karma.

Foto pertama diambil dari posisi belakang, jadi kita tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, yang terlihat adalah dua orang lelaki sedang berdekatan bahkan sangat nganu(?) dan Asano kelihatan sedang memegang wajah Karma.

Lalu foto kedua diambil dari posisi samping, terlihat jelas jika di foto itu memang Asano dan Karma. Muka mereka terlihat memerah bahkan Karma sampai membuang muka menahan malu.

Ini salah paham.

Segera Asano merobek foto serta tulisan itu dari mading sekolah, kemudian ia menatap tajam beberapa murid yang berada di dekatnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Ucapnya dingin.

"K-Kami tidak tahu, saat kami datang tiba-tiba foto itu sudah ada." Sahut salah seorang murid takut-takut.

"Kuberitahu pada kalian—"

"ASANO! TIDAK KUSANGKA KAU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN AKABANE ITU!" Teriakan salah satu temannya dari kejauhan membuat dia malah jadi rada salah tingkah.

"Tidak! ini—"

"Asano-kun kami tahu rasanya menjadi belok kok." Dan entah tiba-tiba ada dua cowok yang diduga maho menghampiri dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan hal ini, meskipun berat kami akan mendukungmu."

"Bagaimanapun Akabane adalah satu-satunya anak kelas E yang kami akui kemampuannya."

Kalimat simpati yang dikeluarkan dari beberapa siswa SMP Kunugigaoka yang berada di gedung utama malah membuat Asano semakin sulit berbicara, karena kesal akhirnya ia memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Hal serupa juga dirasakan oleh Karma. Begitu ia masuk ke kelas seketika anak sekelas menyambutnya dengan bahagia.

"Karma! Tidak kusangka ternyata diam-diam kau menggaet anak kepala sekolah ya!"

"Jadi kalian suka beradu nilai itu karena diam-diam kalian jadian ya?"

"Undang kami ke pesta pernikahan kalian ya."

"Karma-kun tidak kusangka ternyata kau belok."

"Nurufufufufu~ selamat ya Karma-kun~"

Pemuda berambut merah itu jadi bingung sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba temannya jadi mengatakan hal aneh tersebut, terutama ucapan Maehara.

'Menggaet anak kepala sekolah?' Batin Karma bingung.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah disembunyikan terus, kami semua sudah mengetahuinya kalau kau itu selama ini menjalin hubungan dengan Asano."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"HAAAAHH!?"

"Wahhh lihat mukanya memerah!"

"TIDAK INI—"

Nakamura yang sempat mengabadikan foto ambigu itu pun segera menunjukkannya di depan muka Karma yang memerah.

"Lihat~ bahkan kalian diam-diam selalu mengadakan pertemuan sepulang sekolah ya~ sampai berciuman segala hahaha."

Karma malah semakin salah tingkah setelah melihat foto yang diabadikan oleh Nakamura. Berarti saat ia bertemu dengan Asano kemarin seluruh siswa kelas E melihatnya.

Karena malu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas.

 

* * *

 

Baik Asano dan Karma hari itu memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah, terlebih Asano, rasanya ia ingin pindah rumah saat foto ambigu itu sudah menyebar ke keluarganya.

"Gakushuu-kun jelaskan apa maksudnya ini." Bahkan foto itu sampai diketahui oleh ibunya.

"Bu, Semua itu hanya salah paham."

"Hmm, tapi mengapa kau dan Akabane-kun selalu bertarung untuk mendapat nilai tertinggi? Kelihatannya kalian cukup akrab." Ayahnya pun ikut menimpali, padahal jelas-jelas kalau sang ayah itu hanya ingin menjahili putra semata wayangnya.

"Dia itu satu-satunya orang yang pantas aku sebut sebagai saingan."

"Saingan apa pacar?"

Dan ia merasa kali ini ibunya ikut andil dalam usaha memojokkan dirinya. Lihat saja wajahnya sampai kesenengan seperti itu.

"S-Saingan!"

Setelah itu ibunya pun tertawa manis, ternyata anaknya sangat lucu kalau malu-malu.

"Gakushuu-kun, besok bisakah kau bawa anak itu kemari? Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya dia anak yang manis." Sang ibu berkata demikian sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Asano tidak bisa menolak.

Ia rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga, sedangkan ayahnya sudah memasang senyum penuh kemenangan di atas penderitaan anaknya sendiri.

 

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya tidak ada hal yang menghebohkan seperti kemarin, namun baru saja beberapa langkah hendak mendaki bukit, tiba-tiba Karma dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang mencegat jalannya.

"Asano-kun!" Karena teringat akan foto ambigu itu wajah Karma jadi merona lagi.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu." Ucap Asano dingin.

Karena dia sendiri juga merasa seperti orang bodoh dengan cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala agar menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya, setelah cukup tenang pemuda berambut merah itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Ikut aku."

"Tidak mau."

Asano refleks kesal dengan tindakan Karma yang seperti anak kecil, karena itu ia segera menarik tangannya "H-Hey!"

"Sudah ikut saja!"

"Aku kemarin sudah membolos, lepas!" Karena kekuatan mereka seimbang maka dengan mudah bagi Karma untuk melepas tangan Asano yang menarik tangannya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan soal foto itu."

"Hmmm."

"Kali ini ada yang lebih parah soal foto itu, karena itu aku mohon padamu untuk ikut denganku."

Karma kaget saat Asano membungkuk di depannya, ini kali kedua ia melihat seorang Asano Gakushuu mengesampingkan harga dirinya untuk meminta bantuan. Tadinya Karma ingin meledeknya seperti waktu itu, karena mereka sama-sama di situasi yang terpojok akhirnya ia urungkan niatan tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Kau akan membolos lagi hari ini."

Pemuda beriris mercury itu menyesal karena lebih mengikuti kata hatinya untuk membantu Asano ketimbang mengikuti logikanya.

.

.

"Ini…"

Karma bingung saat tiba-tiba dia diajak oleh Asano ke sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. "Ini rumahku, i-ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Asano malu-malu.

"Haaahh!?"

"Aku harap kau menjaga sikap." Seiring dengan berkata begitu, ia menggiring Karma untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Dalam hatinya Karma merasa jika ia seperti ingin bertemu dengan calon ibu mertua.

Tunggu, kenapa juga ia berpikir seperti itu.

" _Tadaima_."

Seorang wanita yang memiliki surai dan iris yang senada Asano keluar menyambut anaknya lembut, " _Okaeri_ , Gakushuu-kun."

 

* * *

 

Canggung.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana di ruang tamu keluarga Asano.

"Akabane-kun."

"I-Iya." Melihat tingkah Karma yang malu-malu membuat seulas senyum tipis tercetak di wajah ibu Asano.

"Fuh, tidak usah gugup seperti itu. Sesuai dugaanku ternyata kau anak yang manis."

Karma ingin menangis rasanya, dilihat dari sisi manapun sudah jelas dia itu tampan bukan manis. Yang manis itu Nagisa bukan dirinya.

"T-Terima kasih..?" Ucapnya yang lebih ke arah pertanyaan.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau dan Gakushuu-kun menjalin hubungan asmara?" Ucap si tante ke intinya.

Mampus.

Karma seketika mati kutu bingung hendak menjawab apa pertanyaan si tante ini, seumur-umur dia belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Sekalinya digosipin malah sama cowok.

Sekilas ia melihat ke arah Asano yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, dan Asano mengangguk tanda mempercayai semua alasan yang nanti Karma akan berikan kepada ibunya.

"Ehm—jadi begini, sebenarnya anda salah paham. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu."

Mendengar hal itu Asano seketika lega. Padahal ia sempat berpikir kalau Karma itu bakal mengatakan hal yang aneh dan memperkeruh suasana, yah kalian tahu sendiri Karma itu kan—

"Tapi tahap hubungan kami sudah lebih dari itu."

Jahil.

"APAA!?" teriak ibu dan anak Asano bersamaan.

"Bodoh apa yang kau katakan!" Asano geram dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Karma, sementara tante masih speechless mendengar pernyataan Karma.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Karma sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Akabane-kun." Baru saja ia ingin menengok ke arah suara itu berasal namun pandangannya terhalang karena ada yang memeluknya.

"TIDAK KUSANGKA JIKA ANAKKU AKAN MEMILIH CALON YANG BERHASIL MEREBUT HATI MERTUA, KAU TELAH MENDAPAT RESTU IBU NAK." Tante Asano dengan cepat memeluk Karma, dan Asano hanya bisa jawdrop.

Beberapa menit berselang akhirnya tante Asano melepaskan pelukannya dari Karma, dan dia memegang kedua bahu pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Karma-kun.. boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Sementara si Karma cuma bisa ngangguk pasrah, harusnya tadi dia tidak usah berkata demikian.

"Memang kalian masih anak-anak, dan aku tidak bisa menebak hubungan seperti apa yang kalian jalani saat ini. Tapi, Bisakah kau menjaga Gakushuu-kun untukku?"

.

.

Mentari telah kembali ke peraduannya, sudah waktunya bagi Karma untuk undur diri. Sebelum pulang, tante Asano memberi beberapa buah tangan mengingat Karma adalah 'calon' menantu yang di idam-idamkannya.

Padahal Karma berpikir jika si tante bakal memarahi anaknya kalau tahu anaknya belok, ternyata prediksinya salah. Tante Asano ternyata seorang fujoshi walau belum tahap yang akut.

"Hey." Karma mau tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kea rah Asano. "Apa?" Asano nampak sedang berpikir sejenak, "Semua ucapan ibu tadi.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya."

"Hmmm."

"K-kalau bisa sering-sering lah datang kemari."

Ajakan yang bernada ambigu itu kontan membuat wajah Karma memerah, entah kenapa sejak kemunculan foto ambigu itu ia jadi suka blushing sendiri tiap melihat atau mendengar pernyataan Asano yang agak nganu.

Setelah menetralisir detak jantungnya yang sempat berdetak tidak normal, Karma membuka suara. "Hee.. Apa ini? Kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"Bukan bodoh! I-ibuku yang menyukaimu." Seketika Karma mematung. "BUKAN DEFINISI SUKA YANG SEPERTI ITU!"

"Hahaha iya tau kok, yah dengan senang hati jika kau meminta. Bye Asano-kun."

Setelahnya Asano menatap kepergian Karma dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 

* * *

 

Semenjak hari itu intensitas kedatangan Karma yang tadinya iseng berubah menjadi sering—kebetulan menjadi kebiasaan.

Contohnya seperti hari ini, saat Asano sedang melakukan rapat osis dan kepala sekolah sedang sibuk mengurusi urusan sekolah, dia datang.

"Karma-kun, akan lebih baik jika kau benar-benar menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami." Seketika ia langsung tersedak saat sedang meminum sirup berperisa stroberi.

"Ah maaf mengagetkanmu, tidak usah dipikirkan ya ucapan tante." Karma yang tidak tega melihat ekspresi tante Asano itu pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis pertanda dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya kaget."

Setelah itu tante Asano beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari.

"Maaf ya Gakushuu-kun akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk, jadi kalian tidak mempunyai waktu bersama, mungkin kalian bisa menggunakannya disini." Dua voucher paket liburan ke Hokkaido sudah berada di tangan tante.

"A-ah tidak usah tante, kami masih bisa pergi berkencan di waktu libur nanti." Ucap Karma sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Tidak usah sungkan Karma-kun, sebenarnya ini voucher liburan yang tante menangkan dari lottere kemarin, tapi karena Ayahnya Asano sedang sibuk lebih baik kalian saja yang pergi ya, hanya 2 hari semalam kok."

Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesali perkataannya yang provokatif tempo hari lalu.

 

* * *

 

Dan disini lah mereka berdua sekarang.

Hokkaido.

Memanfaatkan libur musim dingin di tempat yang mejadi tujuan utama para wisatawan lokal ataupun mancanegara untuk megunjungi jepang di kala musim dingin tiba.

"Jadi.. kenapa tiba-tiba kita berada disini sekarang?" Asano masih tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan benar-benar mengalami hal konyol ini.

"Mana kutahu, ibumu yang memberi tiket ini, padahal aku sudah menolaknya tapi senyuman ibumu itu membuatku tidak bisa berkata tidak." Sepertinya kemampuan terpendam keluarga Asano adalah 'memaksa' orang untuk menuruti kehendaknya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap, baik Asano maupun Karma berdo'a semoga Kasur kamar hotel itu bukan king size bed.

Yah, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan belum memihak mereka.

.

"Hey! Kami berdua ini pria kenapa dapatnya king size bed!?" Asano berusaha mengkomplain di front desk, mana mau dia tidur seranjang dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Maaf tuan, voucher liburan ini memang untuk pasangan, kami kira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih."

Mendengar hal itu saja rasanya Asano ingin muntah.

"Sudahlah Asano-kun kau kan bisa tidur di sofa nanti, mana kuncinya?"

"APA!?"

Setelahnya resepsionis itu memberi card untuk kunci kamar mereka, akhirnya Asano memilih pasrah karena bagaimanapun ini adalah voucher liburan gratis dan dia tidak bisa mengkomplain.

.

Begitu pintu kamar terbuka mereka berdua pun langsung sweatdrop berjamaah. Lihat saja suasana kamar yang sangat romantis itu—tak lupa taburan bunga mawar di atas kasurnya, ini sih seperti kamar untuk pengantin baru.

"Untung saja ada sofanya." Karma berucap santai dan Asano menimpali, "Dan kau yang akan tidur di sofa."

Seolah tidak peduli Karma langsung tiduran di atas ranjang yang penuh dengan taburan mawar.

"Wahhh ternyata kasurnya empuk banget." Sambil berkata demikian perlahan matanya terpejam. Sekilas Asano berpikir jika Karma itu anak yang manis saat sedang tertidur.

"Hey ini baru hari pertama, jangan langsung menatapku seperti itu dong. Aku tahu aku sexy." Yang merasa dipandang pun malah jadi kegeeran sendiri.

"Bodoh."

Karena sedang malas berdebat akhirnya Asano memilih untuk menaruh koper dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat jika Karma nampaknya sangat nyaman berada di Kasur.

"Hey Asano-kun, kau tidak ingin tidur disini?" Ucap Karma sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa tidur di hotel berbintang, kau saja yang tidur disana. Untuk kali ini aku mengalah."

"Yakin?"

Karma akhirnya turun dari ranjang tersebut lalu mendekati Asano yang sedang bersantai di sofa. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding bermain ski? Yang kalah tidur di sofa."

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Apa jangan-jangan seorang Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa bermain ski? Waahhh padahal kukira Asano-kun itu menguasai segala bidang olahraga."

Sepertinya dimanapun berada jiwa provokatif Karma tidak akan pernah hilang. Padahal Asano sebenarnya lagi malas untuk sekedar beradu mulut dengan manusia satu ini, tapi kata-kata itu berhasil memancingnya.

"Jangan menangis jika kau kalah."

"Hmmm~"

.

.

Matahari saat ini tepat berada di atas kepala, suhu udara di sekitar pun mulai menghangat. Karena letak arena ski yang tidak terlalu jauh, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dan setelahnya takjub dengan hamparan putih yang tersaji di depan mata mereka.

"Indah.." Seketika Karma menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Kau bilang kau sudah sering menginap di hotel berbintang, masa' melihat hamparan salju saja sampai seperti itu."

"Berisik."

Asano melangkah lebih dulu ke tempat penyewaan alat-alat ski, dan Karma sedaritadi tersenyum melihat tingkah Asano yang nampaknya paling tahu soal ski.

Yah, kita buktikan saja nanti siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya.

 

* * *

 

Setelah keduanya siap dengan peralatan ski mereka, maka pertandingan akan segera dimulai, Karma sengaja memilih medan yang sulit di ketinggian yang biasa atlet ski bertanding. Ia yakin jika Asano tentu saja bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya, bukan berarti ia akan mengalah.

"Kau gila! Ayo cari tempat meluncur yang lain."

Karma sekilas menatap Asano dari sudut matanya "Hee.. jadi kau benar-benar tidak bisa bermain ski ya?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau aku sudah pasti bisa melewati ketinggian ini, tapi kau! Kau sama sekali tidak berpengalaman!"

"Jadi kau khawatir jika aku celaka nanti?"

"Ya."

Karma terperangah mendengar jawaban Asano. Memang dia bukan seorang pro atau apapun itu, tapi Asano juga sama kan?

"Maksudnya kalau kau jatuh nanti aku enggan menolongmu." Asano buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya, takut-takut nanti Karma malah blushing terus jatuh duluan sebelum mengontrol alat ski nya dengan benar.

"Haa.. memangnya siapa yang butuh pertolonganmu, kalau begitu aku duluan~" Setelah itu Karma meluncur duluan meninggalkan Asano yang masih tsun tsun sendiri.

"HEY!"

Mau tidak mau Asano segera menyusul Karma yang seenaknya meluncur, padahal Karma tidak tahu jika arena meluncur ini sudah sering memakan banyak korban.

"AKABANE!"

"HALO ASANO-KUN~"

"KAU TAHU CARA MENDARAT KAN? JANGAN GEGABAH!"

"TIDAK USAH SOK PEDULI PADAKU! KITA SEDANG BERTANDING!"

Karma mempercepat laju papan skinya agar tidak mendengar celotehan Asano yang menurutnya sok peduli, hal itu tersirat seperti Asano sedang merendahkannya.

Kau salah Karma. Sesungguhnya manusia berambut jingga itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat ini.

"Ck, si bodoh itu." Segera Asano mempercepat laju papan skinya untuk mengejar Karma. Dia tidak tahu jika hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa melewati papan seluncur maut ini. Sayang secepat apapun Asano mengejar Karma sudah terlampau jauh, sebentar lagi ia akan melewati batas lintasan ini.

Setelah sampai di perbatasan lintasan dan siap melayang raut wajah Karma seketika berubah—yang tadinya antusias menjadi takut.

Saat melayang tiba-tiba bayangan kematian tepat berada di penglihatannya.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

"AKABANEEEE!"

Tidak lama setelah itu Asano pun melewati batas lintasan itu juga, ia sudah pernah bermain disini dulu bersama ayahnya jadi ia sudah tidak terlalu kaget. Karma sepertinya tidak bisa mengontrol dengan baik alat skinya karena terlalu syok terlempar sangat tinggi.

Saat melayang di udara tidak ada yang bisa Karma bayangkan selain kematian. Ia belum mau mati sebelum membunuh guru guritanya itu dan ia ingin mengalahkan Asano di ujian kelulusan nanti. Tapi apa boleh buat ini memang kesalahannya, hanya satu nama yang terbayang dipikirannya saat ini.

"ASANOOOOOO!"

BRUK!

Setelah itu hanya kegelapan yang terlihat.

.

.

"AKABANEE!"

Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna segera Asano menghampiri Karma yang tertimbun salju, ia tarik lengan pemuda berambut merah itu dan menidurkannya di pangkuannya.

"Akabane! Oi Akabane!" Sambil menepuk wajah pucatnya ia hanya bisa berharap jika anak itu masih hidup—segera ia dekatkan telinganya pada dada Karma.

Masih berdetak namun sangat lemah.

Asano melihat ke sekelilingnya berharap ada seseorang yang dapat membantunya untuk membawa Karma dan hasilnya—nihil, terlebih lokasi lintasan mematikan ini memang jarang dikunjungi orang dan jaraknya jauh dari penginapan.

"Sialan."

Segera Asano menggendong Karma menuju klinik terdekat. Menggendong di punggung kok bukan bridal style.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

Andai Karma mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari bibir Asano pasti wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

 

* * *

 

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 20 menit akhirnya Asano menemukan perkampungan kecil dan kebetulan mereka segera menyadari keberadaannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka segera membawa Karma dan Asano ke klinik terdekat.

.

.

"Tidak ada keanehan yang terjadi pada pasien, kepalanya baik-baik saja meskipun terbentur cukup keras. Mungkin setelah ini ia hanya akan terkena fobia bermain ski. Saya yakin sebentar lagi dia akan siuman."

Mendengar perkataan dokter segera Asano menghela napas lega. "Setelah siuman apa dia sudah bisa pulang?"

"Bisa, namun kondisinya masih sedikit lemah jadi akan kami antar dengan ambulans ke tempat penginapan kalian."

"Terima kasih dokter." Dokter itu menyunggingkan senyumnya hangat, "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Setelah itu suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan tanda-tanda Karma akan bangun belum juga terlihat.

"Sebaiknya dia tidur di penginapan saja daripada harus terjaga di tempat ini sampai pagi." Baru saja Asano hendak meraih gagang pintu ia mendengar suara lenguhan dari sisi belakang.

"Hnggh…"

Segera ia urungkan niatnya untuk menuju meja resepsionis dan berbalik langkah menghampiri Karma.

"Ini… dimana?"

"Kau sudah sadar!? Kau ingat apa yang sudah terjadi?" Karma nampak berpikir lama dan hal itu membuat Asano panik "Siapa namaku?"

"..."

"N-Namamu?"

"….."

Jangan katakan jika pria ini terkena amnesia.

"Aka—"

"Hee.. wajah panikmu lucu sekali Asano-kun." Ucap Karma dengan seringai di wajahnya.

PLAK!

Seketika derap langkah kaki dan suara pintu yang sengaja dibanting pun terdengar.

.

.

Karma mengelus permukaan pipinya yang ditampar Asano, perlahan air mata mengalir di permukaan pipinya—ia menangis dalam diam.

"Sakit."

 

* * *

 

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar kami."

"Ah tidak masalah, sampai nanti."

Setelah ambulans menurunkan mereka tepat di depan penginapan tidak ada dari mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan sampai mereka akhirnya memasuki kamar.

"Kau tidurlah di kasur."

Karma yang masih teringat akan kejadian tadi mau tidak mau harus mengakui jika dirinya kalah dan dia harus berhutang budi pada Asano.

"Aku kalah, sesuai perjanjian aku yang tidur di sofa."

Baru saja beberapa langkah Karma hendak menuju sofa, seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membantingnya di ranjang.

"Kau ini sudah bermulut besar keras kepala pula."

Karma yang berada di bawah Asano mau tidak mau jadi canggung sendiri karena posisi mereka yang nganunya kebangetan. Kabe-don versi ranjang. Meskipun tinggi mereka sama tapi jelas badan Asano lebih besar darinya.

"Minggir!" Asano sekilas melihat jauh ke dalam bola mata Karma yang sedang menatapnya kesal. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus tidur di kasur."

"Kenapa kau jadi peduli padaku sih!?"

"Memangnya kenapa? tidak boleh?"

"Tidak, kita kan rival."

Asano juga bingung kenapa dia mendadak jadi peduli sama Karma, oh tapi ayolah siapa yang tidak peduli jika melihat ada seseorang di depan matamu yang baru terjatuh dari ketinggian kurang lebih seribu kaki?

"Harusnya kau kutinggalkan saja di tempat seluncur tadi ya."

Setelah itu Asano beranjak dari kasur sambil membawa 1 bantal dan segera menidurkan diri di sofa. Karma yang mendengar pernyataan itu teringat akan kebodohannya tadi, andai ia menuruti kata-kata Asano pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Maaf."

Asano kaget namun memilih untuk diam dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Karma.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Asano-kun, Maaf jika aku sudah kelewatan.." Ucap Karma bernada lirih.

"…."

"Aku laki-laki yang tidak akan mengingkari janji, karena itu kau tidurlah di kasur—"

"…"

"Bersamaku." Refleks Asano segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Karma kaget.

"HAAH!?"

"H-Habisnya kau mati-matian menyuruhku tidur di kasur, jadi.. kenapa kita tidak tidur seranjang saja?"

Dalam hidupnya dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan tidur seranjang dengan laki-laki, bahkan tidur seranjang dengan ayahnya saja ia tak pernah.

Dan entah kenapa badannya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri menghampiri Karma yang mukanya memerah, mau tidak mau dia jadi ikut terbawa suasana.

.

.

"Walaupun kita tidur seranjang jangan kau lewati batas ini." Asano membuat garis yang memisahkan mereka dengan seutas tali yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Memangnya aku tahu kalau tidur bakal melewati batas itu atau tidak?"

"Usahakan jangan melewatinya."

Setelah itu Asano memilih untuk tidur membelakangi Karma dan akhirnya Karma pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang bersuara, tapi memang dasarnya Karma suka memulai pembicaraan maka ia pun bersuara.

"Asano-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jadi mereka daritadi tidak bisa tidur karena canggung tidur di ranjang yang sama. Asano lah yang paling merasakan hal itu, ia berusaha menormalkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu gugup.

"Kalau ibumu tahu kita bukan sepasang kekasih bagaimana ya.."

"Entahlah.. aku tak tahu."

Sudah dua minggu sejak kemunculan foto ambigu itu dan mereka sendiri tidak sadar bila diam-diam ada benang merah yang terjalin diantara keduanya.

"Akabane."

"Hmm?"

"Tidak jadi."

Perempatan kekesalan tercetak di dahi Karma, ia merasa seperti dipermainkan. "Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Karma mengganti posisi tidurnya dengan menatap punggung Asano.

"Tidak penting, lagipula kau juga tidak akan mau."

"Jangan membuatku penasaran Asano-kun, kalau tidak aku akan melewati garis batas ini dan memelukmu loh~"

Karma kaget saat tiba-tiba Asano bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "L-Lepaskan aku, Tch—brengsek! ASANO!" Ia berusaha melepaskan namun apa daya kondisi badannya belum fit kembali.

Sementara si pemuda berambut jingga semakin mendekap erat pemuda berambut merah itu lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga kanannya. Perlahan ia meniup pelan kuping pemuda itu dan menyebut namanya dengan nada sensual.

"Karma..."

"!"

Ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman dalam dekapan Asano—di sisi lain badannya ingin meminta lebih.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Karma yang sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Saat menatap wajah karma yang sudah memerah Asano dapat dengan jelas melihat lebam merah di pipi kanan Karma.

"Apa ini sakit?" Asano membelai lembut bekas tamparan yang ia layangkan beberapa jam lalu—dan lagi Karma hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium lembut bekas tamparan tersebut, sontak iris mercury milik Karma membulat.

"Maaf tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kasar seperti ini.." Dengan nada menyesal Asano semakin mendekap Karma dalam pelukannya, Karma sendiri tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Asano. Namun kali ini ia sama sekali tidak menolak—bahkan mulai menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Asano dalam dekapannya.

"Asano-kun.."

"Kalau kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku bagaimana?"

Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Karma ketika Asano berkata demikian, menurutnya Asano adalah tipe orang yang tidak mengerti cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik—tunggu dia bukan wanita, maksudnya bukan tipe orang yang mempedulikan soal hubungan asmara.

Dibalik wajahnya yang mengesalkan Karma yakin sebenarnya Asano adalah pria yang baik dan sedikit romantis, Hal itu bisa dibuktikan saat Asano yang rela berjalan menggendongnya di tengah salju saat ia terjatuh tadi. Ia tidak tahu, tapi ia yakin jika yang membawa dirinya ke klinik adalah dirinya.

"Asa—"

Baru saja ia ingin membalas ucapannya, Asano segera melepas pelukannya dan beranjak tidur kembali dengan posisi membelakangi Karma.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Lagi-lagi Karma tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Asano untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Asano-kun..?"

"Tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam bodoh, aku tadi hanya terbawa suasana." Meskipun ucapan Asano sedikit bernada ketus seperti biasa, namun kali ini membuat Karma sakit hati.

"Tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam katamu..?" Karma berbisik lirih dan perlahan entah kenapa air mata keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"KALAU BEGITU SEJAK AWAL JANGAN MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI WANITA!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Karma segera beranjak dari Kasur tersebut dan pindah ke sofa dengan perasaan campur aduk, Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus merasa begitu kecewa begini.

 

* * *

 

Asano tidak berminat untuk menghampiri Karma yang sedang menangis dalam diam, biarlah seperti ini, mereka memang rival sejak awal. Tidak pantas bersama.

Namun, ia juga tidak bisa selamanya membohongi perasaan sendiri. Perlakuan tadi mengandung makna tersirat sebenarnya, meskipun niatan awalnya untuk menjahili Karma. Ia cukup serius saat menawarkan seorang Akabane Karma untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Terlebih sepertinya Karma mulai menyukainya dan hal itu pun berlaku sebaliknya, perlahan senyum tulus tercetak jelas di wajah Asano. Ia pun segera menghampiri Karma yang sedang menelungkup di sofa empuknya.

"Hey."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sejak kapan Akabane Karma yang jahil itu jadi cengeng seperti ini? Jangan salahkan aku jika memperlakukanmu seperti wanita kalau kau saja seperti ini."

Karma merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Asano yang mengandung sarat akan menyindir. Segera ia lap air mata yang menggenang di permukaan pipinya—sedetik kemudian ia menatap Asano dengan mata yang masih sedikit memerah.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin dengar jawabanmu."

"Jawaban apa?"

"Pernyataan cintaku."

"Jangan bercanda, kau bilang itu—"

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya."

Seketika Asano segera menarik Karma ke dalam pelukannya kembali, "Ternyata aku memang ingin melindungi setan merah menyebalkan ini."

Karma tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya tapi ia tidak ingin berharap lebih, sudah bisa ia tebak jika selanjutnya Asano pasti akan meledeknnya kembali—hitung-hitung itu sebagai balas dendam. Segera ia dorong Asano hingga terjatuh.

"Memangnya kau kira aku akan mempercayainya?"

Asano yang kesal akhirnya segera berdiri lalu mendorong Karma hingga terjatuh di sofa, dengan seenaknya ia mengambil kesempatan dengan memanfaatkan kondisi tubuh Karma yang masih sedikit lemah—setelahnya ia mengunci pergerakan Karma dan menciumnya kasar.

"HMPP—"

Karma berusaha memberontak dan mendorong Asano tapi memang dasarnya ia masih dalam kondisi lemah, maka yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah.

Saat Asano semakin melumat bibirnya, si rambut merah sudah mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Dadanya terasa sesak dan perlahan air matanya mengalir. Diperkiran sudah lebih dari lima menit mereka berciuman.

"ASA—HMPH—N—HNG!"

Karma berusaha memukul-mukul dada Asano agar segera melepaskan ciuman ganas mereka—sayangnya Asano telah menulikan pendengarannya.

Selanjutnya ciuman itu merembet ke leher jenjang Karma. Awalnya hanya mencium lama-kelamaan ia mulai meninggalkan kissmark di sekitarnya. Jilat-lumat-jilat-lumat, kegiatan itu terus berlangsung tanpa peduli pemuda bersurai merah di bawahnya yang sudah mengerang kesakitan sedaritadi.

Karena hal itu pertama kali baginya.

"HNGG—HENTIKAN!"

Sekilas Asano menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke dalam iris mercury milik Karma. Baru kali ini Karma merasa takut saat menatap iris violet Asano.

Ya.

Tatapan itu sangat dingin dan seakan menatapnya seperti melihat seekor mangsa, Karma yakin orang yang berada di depannya bukanlah Asano Gakushuu yang ia kenal. "Asano-kun.."

Jika Asano benar-benar mencintainya pasti dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini.

"Kumohon hentikan.." Saat ini Karma sedang menatapnya takut sambil menangis, hal itu sukses menyadarkan kembali kesadaran Asano yang sebelumnya direbut oleh iblis.

.

.

Asano segera menjauhkan diri saat tersadar dengan ekspresi ketakutan dari Karma. Ia padahal sudah mengatakan akan melindungi pemuda berambut merah itu, tapi pada kenyataannya ia malah tersulut emosi hanya karna Karma menganggap ucapannya sekedar omong kosong seperti tadi.

"Maaf."

Ia merasa bersalah dan tidak pantas untuk sekedar melihat wajah Karma saat ini, karena itu ia segera bergegas melangkahkan kaki ke arah balkon.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Asano merasa seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus melakukan hal itu pada Karma, jika saja ia tidak melihat ekspresi muka Karma yang ketakutan tadi pasti iblis akan segera mengambil kesadarannya dan merenggut keperjakaan Karma.

Baru saja menikmati dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya, seketika ia merasa jika ada seseorang yang sudah bisa ia tebak melingkarkan kedua tangannya dari belakang.

Asano tidak membalas dan membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya, ia sendiri merasa masih belum pantas menatap wajah Karma setelah melakukan hal itu.

"Asano-kun.."

Kenapa ia masih memanggil namanya selembut itu? Padahal sudah jelas tadi ia sudah memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

"Mungkin.. aku akan mempertimbangkan tawaranmu itu."

Ia sedikit bingung dengan maksud ucapan Karma namun kalau boleh menebak sepertinya itu tawaran yang ia ucapkan beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

Asano segera berbalik dan menatap wajah Karma yang sedikit memerah, masih terlihat beberapa bekas air mata di wajahnya—tak lupa juga kissmark yang berada di leher jenjangnya.

"Apa tidak apa bila denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas aku ingin hanya kaulah yang selalu menyakitiku dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mataku ke depannya." Karma berucap demikian sambil tersenyum.

"Masokis." Asano membalas dengan kekehan kecil.

"Itu semua karena dirimu Asano-kun."

Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama—selanjutnya berpelukan dan menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

"Hey aku belum memberimu ucapan selamat kan?"

"Ucapan selamat?"

"Karena mendapat peringkat pertama dan berhasil mengalahkanku."

"Oh soal itu lupakan saja, aku tidak benar-benar serius akan hal itu."

Asano segera menarik wajah Karma yang sedang menatap pemandangan di depannya. "Karena hal itu semua kesalah pahaman ini terjadi, aku ingin menyelesaikannya."

Karma menatap wajah Asano yang berubah menjadi serius. "Baiklah, aku ingin sebuah kecupan." Mendengar hal itu Asano menyeringai dan segera memajukan wajahnya—

"Jangan di bibir, dan tidak boleh melewati wajah." Karma telah menghentikan pergerakannya dengan tangannya lebih dulu sebelum ciuman mendarat di bibirnya.

"Banyak aturan."

Tidak lama setelah itu Asano segera mencium kening Karma lembut, sontak wajah Karma memerah kembali. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Asano memilih kening ketimbang pipi.

"Tapi itulah yang aku suka darimu."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas setelah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

 

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya sebelum pulang ke Tokyo, Asano dan Karma menyempatkan berkencan mengunjungi beberapa tempat hiburan di Hokkaido. Tidak lama setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, mengingat besok mereka akan kembali bersekolah.

Yang perlu mereka lakukan setelah ini adalah memverifikasi hubungan mereka ke seluruh siswa SMP Kunugigaoka, bahwa—

Akabane Karma hanya milik Asano Gakushuu.

Dan

Asano Gakushuu hanya milik Akabane Karma.

.

.

.

- **Fin** -

**Author's Note:**

> Wahahahaha aku baru pertama kali nyoba ngepost disini :"")) rasanya aneh dan menegangkan(?) //dikira apaan
> 
> ahhh makasih banget buat Yucchi yang telah membimbingku untuk ngepublish disini~ (ketauan banget udiknya)
> 
> yaa sekian dariku :") semoga bisa menggaet orang yang suka Asakaru disini #yha


End file.
